Stick
The Magic are very important elements in Mahou Shoujo Site and Mahou Shoujo Site Sept. Description The magic sticks are objects that confer their powers to the Magical Girls. These are delivered by Administrators of the Magical Girl Site. These magic sticks can have the shape of any object, but they have a number of identifying characteristics. Each one has an Emblem that is unique to each Stick, as well as a pair of wings representing the Administrator who delivered it. They also possess a USB port that allows connecting to the Site when plugged into a device. Creation Creator of the Sticks is the King, the incarnation of the Planet Earth, as such all the Sticks where created to have incredible Powers and function beyond human understanding, with the only drawback being the built-in feature to siphon the Lifespan of its users as they use the Stick's powers as part of the King's "Test" not only does it siphon Lifespan but the Sticks Are also Built in to siphon the "Negative Energy" of its users regardless if their "Magical Girls( females)" or not, with each of the Sticks taking on the appearances of varying objects like Simple household objects(Water Heaters,Brooms,Vacuum Cleaners,Electric tools) to toys(Toy guns, Stuffed animals,yo-yo's) to personal items like Compact Mirrors,Necklaces,Bracelets,Shoes,Jackets,Underwears and Electronics like Videogame controllers,Cellphones,Remote controllers and even actual weapons like Swords and Axes each with varying powers. Rules of Use & Characteristics The rules of use of the magic sticks are explained in Mahou Shoujo Site. When anyone uses a magic stick, an Emblem appears in their eyes and in their body, becoming a Magical Girl. According to the Administrators, whoever has the most negative energy gathered at the time of the Tempest will be able to survive. However, there is a contradiction to this, as it is impossible to gather enough negative energy without ending up dying. It is shown in Chapter 96, that when someone who uses a stick dies from a death other then the depletion of lifespan from using a stick, no changes will occur and they will die a normal human. The only way to become an administrator is to die by overusing ones stick and losing all their lifespan, they then dissipate along with their Stick into black smoke where they are presumably transported into the Site Admins Headquarters. However, it is unknown what happens if transgender girls and adult women like Kiyoharu Suirenji and Reiko Maguchi died by using the stick. It is important to note that in the former's case her lifespan has not fully drained, and in the latter case she did not consume all her lifespan, instead, she was killed. Although Sticks have a basic ability by default, that is not to say that sticks cannot become more powerful. Through unknown means a Magical Girl can achieve full mastery of one's stick, thus unleashing the full potential of their signature Stick which is called the "True Extent". The overall difference in power between a mastered stick and a basic one is enormous, and a Magical Girl who has mastered its stick is potentially capable of defeating a site admin on a solo battle. For example Aya's stick was only able to teleport physical objects, but upon mastery and unlocking its "True Extent" She can now even Teleport immaterial things,she can now successfully share Memories Among several people and even share/steal lifespan from other Humans beings allowing her to extend her and her comrades Life, she also further showcased enhanced versions of her Sticks original teleportation power she can switch places with other things and even teleport the magical Abilities/attacks to other locations becoming a more formidable asset now being able to battle one on one with a site admin. Asahi, Sayuki, Rina and Sarina have also displayed having obtained complete mastery over their respective Sticks and unlocked new/enhanced abilities of the sticks. Usually, Sticks are only given to girls, as part of the King's plot to gather negative energy. The reason for this is that the King herself has become a Magical Girl. That is not to say that males are unable to use Magical Sticks, and in fact when used by them it will work as usual. However, if a male uses a Stick, the King will be physically hurt as a consequence. Though not stated outright, it is implied this extends to transgender girls, due to Kiyoharu being granted a Stick in the first place and not being told by Nana to join Misumi and Kaname to fight King. List of Magic Sticks Here is a list of all known Sticks in the series Mahou Shoujo Site and Mahou Shoujo Site Sept: Magical girls with this symbol (※) have special cases, for receiving in a different way than normal or not receiving them at all, here a list in order of these special cases: *'Hyoka Nagatsuki: '''She herself did not directly receive a Stick from the Site but instead became a magical girl by sharing the stick of her best friend Tsurara Takahashi. *'Isoko Anjou: ' She had originally somehow obtained her sticks from another source other than the Magical Girl Site, but it is unknown how exactly she got the sticks, However in later chapters she implied that she instead stole and horded the Sticks, by taking them in the School Lockers of Magical Girls who had just been selected by a Site Admin before they could receive them properly. *'Kaname Asagiri:' He became a magical girl by stealing Nijimi Anazawa's stick. *'Jirou Asagiri:' He picked up Nijimi 's stick that his wife kept in the room of Kaname and used it due to being suspicious of his son's recent actions and events. *'Kichiro Misumi:' He obtained usage of a Sticks,by inheriting Isoko Anjou's collection after her faked death and obtained the blessings of the Site Admin Nana to use them for their shared goal. *'Toko Arareya:' She had received her stick from someone outside the administrators (A). *'Kiyoharu Suirenji:' Being a transgender girl, The Administrator Hachi seemed to have confused her for an actual female by birth,seeing as even the King was surprised at the latter actual gender. *'Sarina Shizukume': Being the successor of the 'Magical Girls Hunter', the administrator Nana gave her a stick, without the need for Sarina to have an unfortunate life,due to the latter already abundant negative energy. *'Yuka Sumikura:' She heard a rumor about a website that gave powers to girls with an unfortunate life, with this information obtained with the magic girls' website administered by Ni, but did not get her stick because the administrator was murdered before giving her stick. *'Isoko Anjou: ' She said that she has been given a stick from a different route from the Magical Girl Site. *'Tatsumi Karasuma: 'He, Ryuto, and Tsubasa received a stick from A. However, the shape and emblem of the stick are unknown at all. *'Ryuto Saibara: 'He, Tatsumi, and Tsubasa received a stick from A. However, the shape and emblem of the stick are unknown at all. *'Tsubasa Hisamatsu: 'He and Ryuto, Tatsumi received a stick from A. However, the shape and emblem of the stick are unknown at all. *'Reiko Maguchi: 'She stole one off of her students' stick by looking at their lockers, hoping to destroy love letters at night, she took the stick and claimed herself as a magical girl despite being middle aged. *'Yuki Yamai: 'He took over and owned her Stick after Mikari was killed by Juushi. *'Mrs. Ringa: 'She took over her daughter Stick instead of Sayuki killed by Go. And her husband had also used Sayuki's stick once. *'Genyo Ringa: 'He used to use his daughter's stick once along with his wife. *'Takuma: 'He had overheard the conversation between Kayo and Sakura,and began to investigate Sakura, where he then found her Videogame Controller Stick when he went through her bag and used it by accident. *'Mr. Komura: 'He has escaped from King's absorption by Tempest, so he seems to have used a stick before, but it's unclear of what stick he used or the exact circumstances of how he got the stick to begin with. *'Aya Asagiri: 'in the new Timeline created by the Original Aya various Aya's from multiple different timelines seemed to have gathered and obtained a large number of Sticks,including the sticks from the Collection of Sticks and all the sticks originally belonging to her friends,As seen when they confronted Ichi in Chapter 137(Enter 82). Gallery ''See here: Gallery of Sticks. Trivia: es:Bastones Category:Terminology Category:Weapon